Hanging out at the Launch Pad
3/19/2011 11:01 PM Rewind walks in to see where everyone has gotten off to and finds them... on the auxiliary launch pad? "You guys star gazing or something?" he asks. Folding down and around, Fanfare turns into a Tangerine Burnt Orange Camouflage CF-130 Super Hercules. Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules is just settling in on the landing pad to get pressure washed off of the green goo that was now drying on him. He rolls a prop at his brother "Take care bruv! Hey little mate! Aye, gettin' a wash'n wax while out here watching the stars, listening to a wee bit o Meatloaf." Sit-Com is fortunately sitting well away from the spraying water, so as not to get his pretty quilt-blanket wet. Rewind glances at the goo as his hands go to his hips, "Did you just come back from planet Nickelodeon or something cuz I swear that looks just like the stuff they used to slime people with on that game show back in the 80s." he states, then he pauses, "Meatloaf? Seriously?" "Wot? Nae, we were on an asteroid and ran intae a Forgeworm." explains the mech as he turns Meatloaf down, his voice going a little deeper "... Aye. Wots wrong with Meatloaf? " Rewind cocks his head a bit, "Forgeworm. Figures." he shakes his head a bit, "Nothing wrong with Meatloaf, just didn't think anyone else heard of him besides me." Encore stops at the top of the ladder and grins widely. "Like a bat outta hell I'll be gone gone gone..." He sings, badly. On the third repetition, he uses his usual ladder descent method, just sliding down the ladder with a grin. Encore's heard of him too, it seems. "Ah discovered PAndora.com." explains Fanfare "Beautiful little website. " he chuckles at his brother, halfway clean now of the goo "Wot are ye up tae then Rewind?" Andi Lassiter turns to wave hello to Rewind and Fanfare. "Rewind, you're making me feel old again. I remember Meatloaf's first album. It was ... very much not my style at the time, but I remember it." Rewind waves to Andi, "Only as old as you feel." he points out, "As to what I'm up to.. well no a whole heck of a lot to be honest. Between harbor duty and that one off mission to space, been sorta quiet for me. But then that's the life of an archivist eh?" Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules chuckles softly at Andi, turning the music down further "Et's good music either way. Good tae hear ye've been okay Rewind. We need tae have some jam sessions though." he suggests "Howdy, Rewind," Sit-Com says, "Come on, sit for a spell." Rewind nods to Sit-Com, "Think I should help with the cleaning so we can all sit and relax for awhile." he states, moving to take up a hose or anything else handy. "Jam session? That's Blasters bailiwick my friend." Loadout steps out onto the auxiliary landing pad at the head of a hover sled that has several cargo containers, no doubt due to be shipped out on a shuttle at some point in time in the near future, given that he leads the sled off to one side at a holding spot and signs off on it a moment later using a data pad. Business as usual for the technician, even after a day's worth of excitement. "So? " retorts the Hercules, a hose Rewind's size offered to the tapebot. Then he sees Loadout and booms "HEY! LOADOUT! How've ye been mate??" "Loadout! How's the new hardware?" Sit-Com asks. Rewind adjusts the hose for spray and gets to work on the other side of Fanfare. He offers a wave to Loadout as the mech moves by with a hover sled. "You are the one playing the tunes so turn it back up." he states. Loadout's name is called not once, but twice it would seem! He looks up from the data pad as he hangs it on the side of the crates, looking towards the source. "Hrm? Oh uh, well enough, thank you. After my adventure of the previous day, of course. I'll be quite happy if I never see another Quintesson again so long as I live..." At Sit-Com's question he shuffles one foot a bit, looking down at his form as he idly rubs one knee against the other shin, where the seemingly empty wheel well sits. "Oh the new 'hardware' has been quite satisfactory, I will confess." He states with a bit of lightness to his tone. "I plan to take a -proper- trip sometime soon...without the need to constantly...what's the human term again...hitch-hike?" Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules chortles as he turns up Meatloaf again enough that his blades twitch with each bass thump "Ah, ye ken that ah'm always willin tae give ye a lift wherever ye need tae be Loadoot!" he drawls with happy tones in his voice. "Ach! a wee bit less pressure Rewind. It tickles." Andi Lassiter stays over next to Sit-Com, well clear of Rewind and Fanfare. She waves hello at Loadout, but doesn't speak up, as the others have already done so. She moves to sit down on a corner of the Junkion's quilt and relax while the others chat around her. Later she'll ask again for a lift home. Rewind listens to what Meatloaf tune is playing and idly sings lowly, "I'll do anything for love. I'll do anything for love. I'll do anything for love. But I won't do that. I won't do that." In his amusing little way just answering that 'less pressure' comment by not altering it at all. Making a note to himself to check out the reports on what Loadout is talking about later. "Ahhh, Fanfare. But I no longer require a lift to get around, unless of course I particularly need an airlift somewhere. I have to say recent events, while rattling to say the least, have put quite a few fears at bay." He's grinning to himself much like the cat who ate the canary, perhaps a bit uncharacteristically jovial of him. If one thinks this is bad, they should have seen him right after he made the discovery the other day. Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules would smirk if he could at Rewinds' response, not complaining more as he twirls a blade safely as he talks to Loadout "Well, ah'll come whenever ye need me tae help out mate! An hey - that's me job tae move that stuff." he chortles. "Now you can race," Sit-Com says to Loadout. Rewind finishes up and checks to make sure he got everything, "The guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks, and everything’s fiinnneee." he singsongs, he pats the mech on the side. "All done Fanfare." Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules rumbles "Thank ye rewind. Sparklin' clean now. Once ah dry, ah'll be good tae go." as the song finally ends, a brief pause indicating changing disks "Well I shall certainly keep that much in mind, Fanfare." Loadout states at that, folding his hands behind his back for the moment, before turning to look back the way he came. "At any rate, I must return to the city shortly, as I have several things I need to pick up." Rewind hrms, "I could get the air hose on you if you want, get you dry really quick with that." he offers. He glances over at Loadout a moment, "Not going to hang out huh?" he asks, "A pity. There's supposed to be an astral event tonight. Meteor shower." "Ahh, nae. ah'm enjoyin the music." he falls silent at Loadout "Awww. Ye goin already? Ohh Meteors? Wot I would give fer a glass roof!" Fanfare admits Sit-Com is grooving to the music under his blanket, still sipping at a Mellow Yellow. No, it's not melted butter. Andi Lassiter perks up at that. "I thought that the shower ended last night, Rewind. That's why I had my telescope out." And she's already packed it up. Darnit. "I'm sure it will be quite the spectacle, but duty does call. Not only are there the repairs to finish on Metroplex, but any sort of resources we can prepare to ship up to Cybertron for the Iahex construction are vital as well." Loadout intones with a quick nod stepping away from the crates and...is he starting to transform? Arms fold in, 'empty' wheel wells suddenly open and flip around, revealing tires and his entire body starts to fold up and drop down to the ground. On all four -tires-, as he takes on the form of a Cybertronian armored truck on large off-road type wheels. The engine, his supercharger, actually pokes out of the hood and rumbles powerfully as he prepares to move out. "There's much work to do!" Rewind dead pans, "Says the mech that can fly." he shakes his head and gets the air hose going to give Fanfare a quick air drying. "You so owe me a energon ration for all this work. Haven't done this since... " he pauses then chuckles softly to himself like he just remembered when he did this last. He cocks his head, "Oh yeah.. you are right Andi. I swear that day lights savings stuff is going to be the death of me." Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules ohhhhs! "Ah LIKE that, Loadout!" he notes, then chortles at Rewind "Consider et paid in full and then some! on me next time we're off somewheres togather." he notes "But ah wanted a glass roof tae take ye all up tae me maximum altitude tae stargaze there." Rewind glances over at Loadout a moment, "Huh. Didn't know you were any fan of those monster trucks Loadout." the mech notes with a bit of humor to his tone. The cassette circles around Fanfare with the air hose, getting the water to drip off rapidly this way. "Maybe next time Fanfare." Andi Lassiter laughs softly. "You too, Rewind?" She comments at Fanfare, "Honestly, they're not as fun to watch from higher altitude. There's just something ... special about watching the meteors while on terra firma." Sit-Com is now lying on his back, staring up at the sky. His blanket covering him up to his neck. "Definitely. AH'll put it on me 'to get' list. Right after ah get me space rockets, vacuum cabin, wet bar an' stealth system." promises Fanfare, listening to Andi. "Ah suppose so, but ah love tae watch them above, in front of, behind AND on the sides. " Loadout revs his engine a few times, as if still getting used to the feel of it, before he starts to roll off slowly, calling to Rewind as he goes, "Beggars can't be choosers, Rewind. And it's not all -that- different from my old vehicular form." He tips forward as he starts descending a ramp, heavy tires growling out on the metal surface as he's just about out of earshot. "I'm just happy to be mobile again!" And with that, he's off, rumbling out of sight. Rewind finishes up and pats Fanfare on the side again, "Okay you are all dry there. Don't you dare ask me for a wax job though." he states and walks away from the mech to let him transform. He turns his head to watch Loadout roll out of here and hrms, "Me too what Andi? I think I missed something." "Have fun," Sit-Com calls after Loadout. Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules chuckles "That's awright. All get me usual crew tae do that." promises fanfare, winding down his blades once more "Ah owe ye two drinks, Rewind." Andi Lassiter chuckles at Rewind. "Me too about the daylight savings time messing with you." She settles back to lean against the now-prone Sit-Com, 'cause some days the Autobots are more fun to watch than TV. Rewind chuckles to what Fanfare stated, "Darn straight." he vents softly and sits down next to Andi. "So this some sort of camp out or something?" he asks, gesturing to the blanket covered Junkion, which in itself was too amusing but he was polite enough not to laugh out loud about it. Tangerine Camouflage CF-130 super Hercules chortles "Seems that way. Ah like tae sleep here a lot meself. " remarks the mech "A lot more open than me hangar." Rewind hms softly and comments, "I like to sleep in cassette players. So I don't really see the allure of being out here alone and taking a recharge. But I suppose that the difference between me and a flier like yourself." "Aye. Back when the war on Cybertron was in full swing, All the Suicide Jockeys'd sleep oot here together. A lotta the time we'd be in the air afore we're fully booted up." notes the big mech. Sit-Com says, "Cosy." Andi Lassiter smiles a bit. "Rewind, have you ever napped in car's tape deck?" Rewind nods slightly, "Uh yes, I have. Blaster isn't about so a mech has to make do. Speaking of, I should get some recharge in myself." he states, getting to his feet. Category:Logs